Forgiveness
by daisyduke80
Summary: This is a Night at the Museum story. Octavius and Jed have a fight that turns into a physical one. One of them gets hurt and the other blames himself. Will they forgive themselves? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

1

**Forgiveness**

It was a normal night at the museum. Larry was making his normal rounds around the museum when he heard arguing coming from the diorama room.

"Here we go again," he mumbled.

He walked into the room and sure enough there was Jedadiah and Octavius on top of the bench fighting.

"What do you know anyways?" Jed yelled.

"Well I know that a high class woman like Cassie, would not be interested in a barbarian like you!" Octavius yelled back.

"Hey guys stop fighting," Larry broke in.

"Who asked you gicantor!" Jed shouted.

"Well at least he can get a girl," Octavius stated.

"Take that back!" Jed demanded.

"No," Octavius simply stated.

Jed lost it. He punched Octavius in the mouth. Octavius started punching back. Soon they were throwing punches back and forth. At the time Octavius was going to win, but Jed saw his moment. He punched Octavius in the mouth. What happened next surprised both Larry and Jed. Octavius lost his footing and rolled down the right side of the bench and landed on the floor.

"Oh my gosh Octavius!" Jed shouted.

Larry helped Jed down. They both knelt down by Octavius. Jed turned him over. Octavius was unconscious and his left cheek was bruised.

"Is he alright?" Larry asked worried.

"I think so," Jed replied, "oh this is all my fault. If I didn't try to get him to introduce me to that girl none of this would have happened."

"It's okay Jed. It's not your fault," Larry comforted.

"Yes it is. He was right. I was wrong. He will never forgive me," Jed stated.

Jed was now holding Octavius off the ground and tears were threatening to fall out of blue eyes.

"Lets get him to the office and look him over," Larry suggested.

Larry picked them up and carried them to his office. Larry looked Octavius over.

"I think he is going to be alright. I need to go look over the rest of the museum. You stay with him and come find me if he wakes up," Larry stated.

Larry left. Jed looked back at Octavius limp form.

"I'm so sorry Octavius. It is my fault this happened to you. I'm sorry my friend," Jed whispered.

A single tear slipped from Jed's eye. That was the only tear that fell. Jed sat there all night and Octavius never woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Larry explained to Dr. Mcphee that he was making rounds last night, and while he was in the diorama room, he tripped and broke the Roman General's arm off. He said that his friend was good at repairing things so he took him there to be fixed. Dr. Mcphee was mad at first but let it pass. He walked away with that little gay "aw" thing he does when he is mad. That night, Jedadiah got into the RC racer and headed to Larry's office to keep Octavius company with Rexy following close behind. Once he got close, he stopped and got out. He walked into Larry's office. It was easy for him to get in because Larry left the door opened since he knew Jed might be going there every night. Larry was glad the fall didn't kill Octavius. If it did, then Jedadiah would have been more of wreck than he was. Jedadiah sat once again by his best friend's side. He remembered the time when it was he who was hurt.

"_He is going to be fine. Just lay here and rest for awhile. Octavius stay with him," Larry stated._

_Larry, Nick, and Teddy went to restore order. Octavius and Jedadiah sat in silence for awhile. Finally Jed propped himself up on his elbows grunting in pain as he did._

"_You should lay back down," Octavius told him putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_I just wanted to say back there you saved my life. Even after all the things I 've done to ya," Jed stated._

"_Well I couldn't let you die. Like me you have people to lead," Octavius replied._

"_Well I just wanted to say thanks," Jedadiah stated._

"_No problem," Octavius stated._

_Jed put his arms around Octavius' neck and hugged him. Octavius hugged him back._

"And look how I repay him," Jed sighed.

He looked back at Octavius.

"I guess I am ranked one of the worst friends right now right?" he asked himself.

Teddy Roosevelt had heard this and stepped in.

"Now why would you say something like that?" He asked.

"Because it's true," Jed replied, "I'm the reason he is like this. I let my anger get to me. He will probably never forgive me."

"Now stop it. He will forgive you. When we are angry things happen. We say things and do things we don't mean. We get over it and forgive each other. So don't worry he will forgive you," Teddy comforted.

Teddy walked away to leave Jedadiah with Octavius.

"You know Octavius I hope ol' Teddy is right. Because I don't want this friendship to end," Jedadiah told him.

The night carried on and Octavius still didn't wake up. When Larry came to tell Jedadiah it was almost sunrise, he found Jedadiah asleep with his head laying on Octavius' chest.


	3. Chapter 3

1

**Chapter 3**

It was now the third night and Octavius still hadn't woken up. Jed was still the same. He barley paid any attention to what was going on at the railroad any more. Plus, he was worried about the Roman Empire. It was falling a part with out Octavius. He was sure they were blaming him. As Jed was going to the car to go be with Octavius, he was stopped by the Roman empire.

"You are the reason our general is hurt," one of them indicated.

"Yeah I know it's my fault. I'm sorry for what I did," Jed apologized.

"That is not going to help," a second one of them brought forth.

They started attacking him, but Jed's people saw this and came to help. Jed got away in the car and told Larry what was going on. He went to brake it up. Jed went to Octavius.

"Hey Octavius. Man you missed one heck of a fight. The Roman Empire attacked me because they blamed me for what happened," Jed explained, "but you know if it wasn't for my people interfering, I would have taken what was coming to me. Because I deserve it. I deserve what they were going to do to me. I mean look what I did to you."

Jedadiah stopped for awhile. Tears were now spilling down his face.

"Octavius please wake up. You just have to. I can't keep doing this. It hurts me so much when I wake up and remember what I did to you. So please wake up," Jed pleaded through his tears.

Jed buried his head in Octavius' chest.

"Please just wake up," he pleaded.

He was now crying so hard now, he didn't even feel the hand that gripped his. After a few seconds he heard a small whisper.

"Jedadiah."

Jed stopped. He looked up and met Octavius' eyes.

"Octavius," he smiled through his tears.

He hugged Octavius.

"What happened?" Octavius asked.

"Well you and me got into a fight. And we started throwing punches. I hit you and you rolled off the side of the bench. You have been in Larry's office for the past three nights unconscious," Jed explained.

"Really? Why are you crying?" Octavius asked.

"Because I have been here every night with you. Waiting for you to wake up. And every day got harder," Jed whispered as more tears ran down his face.

Octavius wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"You have been blaming yourself for what happened haven't you?" Octavius asked.

Jed nodded.

"It is not your fault Jedadiah. We are best friends and I know you would never do anything to hurt me," Octavius assured.

"But I did hurt you. I was the one that hit you. That hurt you. I don't even deserve to be your friend anymore," Jed stated.

Jed got up and started walking away. Octavius carefully stood up and followed Jed. He stopped him.

"Jed you do deserve to be my friend. You are the closest friend I've ever had. And I do forgive you for what you did," Octavius stated.

Jedadiah couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Octavius in a tight hug. Octavius hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Octavius," Jedadiah apologized.

"It's okay Jed. I forgive you," Octavius comforted.

Larry had saw and heard the whole thing. He watched the two smiling.

Teddy Roosevelt was right beside him.

"I'm glad those two are still friends. They deserve to be," Larry whispered.

"Friendship is something we all value. We can't buy it. Or denie it. It is something comes natural to some people and others must look for it. It has bumps and sometimes ends. But there will always be friendships that have no ends," Teddy preached.

Things returned to normal. Octavius was very mad at the Roman Empire for doing what they did to Jedadiah. Octavius and Jedadiah rarely fought after that. They did have disagreements, but always forgave each other. Because forgiveness, friendship, respect, kindness and love are the most powerful things in a friendship. With those five things you will have a powerful friendship with someone. In the wise words of Helen Keller,

"Alone we can do so little. Together we can do so much."


End file.
